Fate Has Reasons
by FantasyWriter101
Summary: sasuhina/Hinata has just encountered with the begining of her fate and now her life is upside down. What's up with this vampire that is saying that she is his mate. Read and review!
1. Beginning of Fate

Hey it's me FantasyWriter101! Here is my first sasuhina that is on . Hope you like please review! Don't care if it's the review is good or bad just as long as there is no name calling everything will be fine with.

* * *

**Fate Has Reasons**

**Chapter 1: "Beginning of Fate"**

**Hinata's pov.**

I was running away from this creature. Running to escape the horrible death that I will face if I yet capture by this fake, blood-sucking human. I hear him laugh with such evil that I become even more frightened. I hope my sister is safe with my cousin and I hope my parents may rest in peace. I hope that I can escape this horrible nightmare. This creature is called a vampire and I believe that the name does no justice. Though they are beautiful creatures, the way they kill humans is a sin. Since the first time I heard the tale of the of the vampires I always wondered why do they exist.

I tripped over a tree root and fall to the ground. Five second later he is on top of me, holding me still so he can bite me, but before he could dig his teeth into my neck he was pulled off of me and landed on a tree. I blinked my eyes and when I opened the vampire that tried to kill me was dead. It had a hole the size of a tennis ball through where his heart is located. I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw the terrible scene. I tried to stand up, but I was to scared that I fell on my knees. I don't want to die yet I can't move a muscle. I started to breathe harder and tears came down my eyes. I need to move or else I might be the next one to die, but none of my muscles respond, they feel like they are frozen.

All of a sudden I see this vampire, I can tell by the sweet smell, right in front of my face. he was so handsome and so attractive. I stopped crying and held my breath. My heart sped up and my cheeks turned cherry red. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were full of concern. His eyes were staring into mine, and could feel them look into my soul. I lift my right hand slowly and softly land it on his cheek. His cheek felt soft and icy. He gently took my hand in both of his and rubbed his cheek with my hand. I smiled and blushed even redder. He let out a chuckle and then smirked. Everything about him was angel like, but then I remembered that he was a vampire. I pulled my hand, stood up, and started running away toward the opposite direction of my destination so my remaining family would be safe.

I ran and ran, but then I tripped again. I was about to hit the ground, but then something caught me. When I opened my eyes seeing that it was the vampire who caught me, and is now carrying me bridal-style. He looks at me with the same eyes and the same face as last time. At first my eyes wandered to his lips, and thought about how soft and icy they must feel, but than I started kicking and punching trying to get from this vampire.

"Let me go you fucking vampire!" I said, though I know he probally won't.

"Do you promise not to fall again?" Oh my goodness, his voice is so incredible.

"Why would you care! All you want is my blood!"

"I would never suck your blood, Hinata. And the reason why I care is, because you are my mate."

"What the hell! First, how do you know my name?! Second, why the fuck would I be your mate you perverted ass?! Oh, and third, let me go!"

"Fine I'll let you go."

"Finally!"

"Listen, I know your name, because since the day you were born I chose you as my mate."

"Well, I don't want to be your mate, because your a stalker, a vampire, and a pervert!"

I then ran the way I was going before so I can get away from this animal. From a distance I hear him yell saying that he'll never give up, because I have stolen his heart and made him fall in love with me. I blushed even more, and ran even faster to get out of the woods. I don't know why, but he looks fimiliar, I wonder why. Wait! Now I know why he looks so fimilar, he's the young boy around the ape of eight that I saw when I was five. I remember seeing him outside my bedroom window. I called my mom and she came in. I told her about the boy. She looked outside the window, and there was nothing there. he just vanished out of nowhere. my mom told me that I must be imagining things since I was sleepy, but I now know that I wasn't.

**Sasuke's pov**

Wow she looks even more beautiful now. She has grown into a gorgeous, indepent woman. She's no longer shy and she has more confidence. Still she blushes when she nervous or uncomfortable, and looks cute doing it. and now she is in the right age in which I could marry her and turn her into my mate. I know she is attracted to me, so all I have to do is capture her heart so that she will fall in love with me. I'll give her some time to calm down from the event that happened here.

Now let me ask this faggot some questions before he dies. I wonder why he was chasing her. Also why did he kill his parent. Wait! Where is he? I remember leaving him here with a hole through his heart. Damn it! I got find hinata! He might go after her again! The next time I see that animal I'll make sure he's dead! over my dead body will anyone harm my mate!

**End of Chapter 1**

Review if you want me to continue please!


	2. Lightning Struck Twice

Hey guys here the second chapter of **Fate Has Reasons**. I got a huge project that I have to finish in the next 11 day or 10 depends when the teacher assigns our countries so basically I might not update for awhile, but I'll try to anyways. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Fate Has Reasons**

**Chapter 2: "Lighting Struck Twice"**

**Hinata's pov**

Finally, I made it! I can't believe the nerve of that perverted, stalking vampire! He thinks that I'm his mate, please, like if I would ever agree to be a vampire's mate! I hope I never see him again. "Hinata!" Too late! Maybe if I just keep walking he'll think he got the wrong person.

"I know it's you, Hinata!" Damn it! Now I got to run again!

"Wait, don't run!" Got to hide, got to hide, got to hide!

Um, where did Kiba and Shino say they live? Oh yeah! They live on Konoha Street. OK, so if I turn left I'm on Konoha Street then. They live in apartment building B number 7, so I'll go there so they can help me. This really sucks! I'm wearing black high heel boots, a light blue mini-skirt, and a white tank top. Luckily it's 95 degrees outside, that my hair is in a ponytail so it won't get in my face, and that I'm almost near my destination.

"Hey can you just stop running away. I need to tell you something." Man he just doesn't give up.

"What?"

"You know the vampire that I killed to save you right?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well I guess I didn't kill him, because he disappeared, unless someone took him. All I know is that you are in danger."

"Oh,no! Just great! As if you weren't dangerous enough, now more vampires are coming after me. Just my fucking luck."

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to protect you."

"Yeah, pervert, like if I'm going to believe that. Just leave me alone you damn vampire." After that I leave a sad looking blood-sucker, and head to Kiba's and Shino's place. I know I can't trust vampires, no one can. All they want is our blood.

~at Kiba's and Shino's~

I walked up the stairs, land on their floor, went to their door, and knocked. There was no answer, which I found it strange. I don't know how, but they always answer the door when I come to visit. Maybe they went to work. I guess I'll have to wait out here. I turn around so I can sit on the bench that was on the other side, but guess who was right in front of me, the vampire stalker.

"Just give up already."

"I'm not going to. Oh, and by the way, my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Please, I'm asking you politely, leave me alone."

"I can't and I won't. You stole my heart, and now you have it in your hands."

After he said that he walked up closer to me. I backed up every single time he took a step forward until my back hit the wall. I put my hands against his chest and tried to push him away, but he was so strong that he probably didn't even feel me push him or even budge. He grabbed my wrists, and hold them above my head. I blushed and gasped as he did that. His eyes stared into mine, and mine stared into his. After a few minutes, his eyes dropped down to stare at my lips. He inched closer and closer to my lips. His lips and mine were just less than two inches apart. My heart started beating faster. Before he could kiss me I asked if he has a heart, he replied that he no longer has a heart since I took it. Then after that he kissed me. His lips moved against my lips smoothly and gently. I guess I was right his lips are icy and soft. He lick my lower lip asking for entrance. I don't know what I was thinking, because I gave him permission to enter. When his tongue touched mine a shiver went down my spine. After that shiver I started kissing back. I can't believe that my first was stolen by a vampire. I can't believe I'm kissing a vampire and I'm liking it.

**Sasuke's pov**

Oh, kami. I love her so much that I can't help myself. I must protect her, be with her, show her how much I love her, and show her how much I need her. This kiss is just one step of a process that I must complete to win her heart. I keep kissing her with so much passion, and she is giving in. I wonder what will happen next after we stop kissing. Wait, what is that I hear?

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Thank you for reading and if you review I hope you get a big chocolate chip cookie. Please review!


	3. Jealousy is a Very Ugly Thing

* * *

Hello people! I can't believe that I finished chapter 3 so fast. I needed a break from the terriblegeography project so I decided to write chapter 3. I hope you like it. There is another thing I want to tell you about. On my profile there is a poll. This poll is about who you guys want has the villianin the story. Please go to my profile, click on the poll, and vote. Please do it, because I can't make up my mind on who should be the villian. I think I'll have the poll up all week and maybe a few more days until I get enough votes. Ok well that's it, enjoy.

* * *

**Fate Has Reasons**

**Chapter 3: "Jealousy is a Very Ugly Thing"**

**Sasuke's pov**

"Hey vampire, get your fucking hands off Hinata."

"What will happen if I don't?" I say while stopping the kiss, and pulling Hinata closer to me. She just stood there in shock.

"Tell him, Shino."

"Well then sucker, I'm just going to have to kill you then."

He then pulled Hinata from me, and put his gun on the back of my head. I notice that the bullets are vampire bullets. If one even touches me then I'm dead. Apparently, these guys are vampire hunters, and good ones at that since I didn't notice the second guy come up behind me. I hear Hinata's heart start beating faster when she saw the gun. I guess she is struggling with her logic and what she feels. That's a good sign. Maybe I should tell these guys who I am to stop this nonsense. Should I wait a few more minutes to see her reaction? No, I think she's suffering enough.

"Hey I don't think you should pull that trigger, hunter."

"Why, is that blood-sucker?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of the Vampires." As I knew he would, he lowered the gun. One action that made me angry was the way he pulled Hinata closer after I told him who I am. No one is allowed to touch her except me and our future children. So I turn around to their direction and said.

"Let go of her."

"Why should I?"

"Let go of her!"

"Again I ask, why should I?"

"Because I said so!" My eyes turned red, and three commas appear around my pupil.

"Shino, maybe you should let me go."

"No way, Hinata! Shino, don't let her go!"

"I'm not going."

"Let her go now!" I'm trying to control myself, but jealousy is getting the best of me.

"Shino, let me go!" She kicks him in the lower area and goes to the wall. Th guy goes straight down to the floor in pain. I hear the other guy yell at Hunata for kicking the unfortunate guy in the balls. I turn around, and glare at him, he glares back. I was about to charge at him, but then Hinata gets in front of him so I stop. I manage to get control, and lean against the wall. I used to much power, because I lost control of my emotions. I slide down to the floor, and close my eyes. I then fall into darkness, and the only thing I could see was her lavender eyes stare into mine until I completely blacked out.

**Hinata's pov**

I can't believe what just happened. Why did I kiss that vampire back? Damn it, I'm so stupid. I just want time to stop for me to get out of this, and go somewhere relaxing so I can think. I can't do that here. Why is this happening to me? I mean come on, what did I do wrong to get bad karma?

"Hinata, are you listening?"

"What?"

"Are you ok, did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. He actually saved my life from another vampire a few hours ago."

"So that kiss was his reward?!"

"No, I didn't want to kiss him, Kiba!"

"Then why didn't you defend yourself?!"

"He's a vampire, Kiba! At any second he could have could have broken any bone in my body to have is way, and anyways I was thinking of a plan!" That's the best excuse I could come up with since I'm asking myself the same question.

"She has a point there, Kiba. Now for a change of subject. What are we going to do with it. We can't kill it, because if we do then the treaty between the humans and vampires of the world would then be broken. You two know what that means."

"Instead of having a few vampires as enemies, we will have all of them as enemies." What Kiba said painted a picture in my head of thousands of beautiful and dangerous vampire sucking people's blood.

"I really don't care what you two with him as long as you keep him away from me."

"Why, Hinata? Isn't he your lover."

"Put a sock in it, Kiba! He isn't! But he wants me to be his mata, and I don't want to be!" He then punches the wall, and out came Akamaru though the door. I then ran down the stairs and out the building. I headed for the hiding place where my sister and cousin should be. I didn't want to be around that building anymore.

**Kiba's pov**

Great! Now I made her angry! What's wrong with me?! I can't believe I let jealousy take over me! Of course she didn't want that vampire near her! Why did I do that to her?! She probably hates me now. I guess I'll have to find her and apologize. I was just about to go find her, but then Shino grabbed my shoulder.

"You can't. Not now, just let her cool down."

"But I have to apologize, Shino."

"Yeah, but right now she doesn't want to see the vampire or you. Not even in painting."

"Damn it!" If that vampire tries anything to harm Hinata, I'll kill him.

"Oh, Kiba, now your anger is getting annoying so relax. Also I believe we have some company."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Ok there you go. That was chapter 3. Hope you love, like, and not hate it! Please review or else I'll be depressed. Now if I'm depressed I'll write and update really slow, or might even not continue. = : (

So please review!


	4. The Evil Has Begun

**Hello my wonderful critics! So far I got 19 reviews and I'm ok with that, but I want more reviews to see if I need to change something to make the story better or anything else. So please if you want me to write more please review. I want at least 7 reviews so I can write more. If you have idea on what I should do for the next chapters of the story please tell me on a review I'm open for some ideas. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Fate Has Reasons**

**Chapter 4: "The Evil Has Begun"**

**Normal pov**

Hinata made her way to the secret hide-out where Hanabi and Neji are located. The hide-out was a cave with a boulder in front of it. If you find the secret door and push it open then you would see that at the end of the cave there is light. Hinata went inside, walked toward the light, and made it out to an open meadow. She looks frantically around the area for her last remaining family members. She finally felt devastated that she decided to scream there names.

"Neji! Hanabi!" No response so she tried again.

"Neji! Hanabi!"

But still no answer so she started to cry. She was freaking out over where they could be. They were suppose to meet here after they escaped from the vampire that killed her parents.

'What happened to them? Why aren't they here?' Hinata thought.

Hinata stood up and headed for the cherry blossom tree that is on her left. In the tree is a hole filled with vampire hunting weapons. She dug in with her hand and took out a backpack, two guns, three packs of vampire bullets, money, food, and a knife. She then took out a flashlight, tent, sleeping-bag, and first-aid kit. It only took her twenty minutes to pack up. After that she walked out of the secret hiding place and took off. She was going to find her sister and cousin, even if it's the last thing she'll do. Hinata also knows that if she is going to save them, she needs to kick some vampire ass.

**Shino's pov**

Who is this guy and why is he here? Is he here for the future leader of the vampire? Probably is.

"Hey you! Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I'm here to escort Prince Sasuke."

"Go ahead, take him away. Come on Kiba, we need to fix the door."

"Good riddance blood-suckers!" I heard Kiba say. He must still be frustrated about Hinata.

I don't know, but that vampire is giving off a bad aura. It might be because he's a vampire, or he maybe evil. I hope my second reason isn't true. I see the vampire carry the prince bridal-style and disappear in an instant.

I wonder how Hinata's doing. I hope she hasn't gotten into trouble. When I see her I'll ask her what happened between her and the Uchiha vampire.

**Sasuke's pov: _dreaming_**

_I saw this beautiful angel on the edge of a cliff and saw that she was crying. I ran to her as fast as I could and stopped her from jumping. She turns around showing me that she is Hinata. She says my name in a whisper adding the -kun suffix. When I heard her say that is was like music to my ears. I pull her closer to me and embrace her. She stops crying, sighs, and returns the embrace with force. I then hear the words that I always wanted to hear, sh said I love you. That was the trigger that made me grab her face and give her a passionate kiss. She moaned as my tongue licked the roof of her mouth. One of her hands went to my hair and the other one was pulling my neck down to deepen the kiss. One of my hands went from her waist to her butt lifting her up to deepen the kiss more. After a few more minutes we parted. Our eyes met and we stayed there embracing each other._

**Naruto's pov**

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to let her get away!" I yelled at one of my henchmen.

"Sorry master, it's just that the Uchiha got in the way!"

"Whatever you sorry excuse for a vampire! Leave!"

I've waited many years to put my plan in action and then the idiot messes uo the first step of the plan. I've grew an army over the years to take over the vampire race and to get the woman I love by my side. I had everything planned since the day I laid eyes on her. Now first step of my plan was ruined by my rival, Sasuke. He thinks we are best friends, but that's just me faking to be his best friend. You know the saying 'keep your friends close, and keep your enemies even closer'. That is exactly what I'm doing, and then I surprise attack Sasuke and destroy him.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata....." I say in a whisper.

I love her so much and I need her so much. That is why I created this plan. The henchman was suppose to capture her, knock her out, and bring her to me. Then when she waked up I would have told her that I saved her and that I mean no harm. Then I'd gain her trust and make her fall in love with me. Of course she would never know about what he did to gain rule over the vampires, that she didn't need to know. I would have had her and the power. If the first step would have gone perfectly then I would have been one step closer to completing my dreams. I guess I'll have to rethink my plan since the first step has gone bad.

**End of Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**Well I hope you liked it. Remember to review with if you have good things to say or bad! Please!**


	5. Where Are You?

Hello Everyone! It's FantasyWriter101! I know it's been a awhile since I update, but it's not my fault that I yet again got another project and got writer's block. Man my geography teacher sure loves food! See the thing is that my grade had to do a project on how a country celebrates Christmas or some other winter holiday. I was fortunate to get my native land, Dominican Republic. Not only did we have to do research, but also so we had to cook a traditional holiday dish. Lucky for me I'm a great cook. I know this, because my teacher had four servings of my project. Well anyways, here is chapter 5 of **Fate Has Reasons**.

* * *

**Fate Has Reasons**

**Chapter 5: "Where are you?"**

**Sasuke's pov**

~ wakes up ~

"Hinata?"

"Who is Hinata?" Itachi said while scaring me.

"No one, brother!"

"Oh, I see, my little brother has a mate."

"Shut up, Itachi! Get out of my room!" I then kicked him out the door and locked it. Like if that's going to help anyway.

Where is Hinata? How did I get here? I need to find out some answers.

"Itachi! Get in here! Now!"

"What do you want brother? Oh, and stop screaming you're giving me a headache."

"How did I get here?"

"Naruto found you and brought you here."

"Oh." I wonder why he would do that after that fight we had about Sakura. I thought that he would be happy that I broke Sakura hearts so that he would have a chance with her. But in the end he told that he had moved on and that what I did to her was very unnecessary. I guess he forgave me like Sakura did. I wonder what she is doing in Suna now.

"You alright, Sasuke?" Oh great. He's trying to be nice to me.

"There is nothing for you to worry about. You don't have to worry, Itachi."

After that he left with a smirk on his face. He probably feels proud of himself for accomplishing being nice to me. Why does he even try to make me happy? He knows that the only way I could be happy is if I find a mate, Hinata, that returns the same feelings I have for her. Ever since my parents died a few decades ago I've been unhappy. Only Hinata will be able to change that. I know Itachi means well, but him trying to make me happy is really getting annoying. Not that I don't love him or anything, but he should relax. I better get going and find Hinata. I hope she didn't get into any trouble. I don't want anything to happen to her, because I can't live with out her.

**Hanabi's pov**

"Neji, hang on. Don't worry, we're almost at the hospital."

"Argh!" Oh, no! I hope he makes it. The vampire's venom is probably spreading fast.

"Here we are, Neji. We're in the hospital so just hang on please. Also don't worry about Hinata, I'll go find her."

"No, Hanabi! Just go to Kiba's and Shino's, and if she's not there then ask the guys to help you find her."

"What if they're not there?"

"Then just come back! Oh, and please before you go get a nurse."

"Oh no, I almost forgot!"

**Kiba's pov: dreaming**

I was running, heading to a church. I finally reached it, and busted through the doors. Everyone turned there attention away from the couple to me. I then saw her face in shock and fear. My eyes then focused on the bloodsucker's face. He was glaring at me with intense anger. That monster pulled Hinata closer to him and embraced her. That made me absolutely sick. I started to walk down the aisle and screamed I object. The couple didn't take the news well. Like if I fucking care! I stop a few feet away from the two. I took out my gun. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that I was aiming the gun at the vampire. Hinata stared at me with horror. She then screamed at me telling me to drop the gun. She tried to get in front of her so called lover, but didn't succeed. What ticked me off was when that asshole turned around and kissed Hinata on the forehead. That is when I pulled the trigger, but after that when I saw her face, the girl that I've loved since we met in elementary, I regretted pulling the trigger.

~ end of dream ~

"Noooooooo!" I then wake up covered in sweat and tears.

**Shino's pov**

Looks like Kiba had a nightmare. Probably has something to do with Hinata and the vampire. I wonder where Hinata is? I hope she's ok and not in trouble. ~ knock, knock ~ I wonder who could that be at this late hour.

"Hanabi? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see if Hinata is here. Is she?"

"She was here this afternoon, but she left." Maybe I shouldn't tell her about the accident since she looks stressed out.

"Hey Hanabi, are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes! Neji is in the hospital, because when he was helping me get to safety, while Hinata played as a distraction for the vampire, another vampire attacked Neji. I killed the vampire with a vampire knife, but Neji still got bite injury. Neji and I were supposed to go to the hiding place when something dangerous happening, but since Neji was injured we couldn't go. Now Hinata must be very worry."

"Did you try her cellphone?"

"She left it at home probably, because she wouldn't answer."

"So what do you want help?"

"Yeah, since Neji told me to ask you and Kiba to help me find her. Can you?"

"Of course, but I don't think it's a good idea to include Kiba."

"Oh, if you say so." She looked at me with doubt in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Let me just get packed up, and leave a note for Kiba. After that we leave to go find Hinata." I then ruffle the preteen's hair, and received a glare from her.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

**Well I hope you love it or like it, but not despise it! This time I will like at least 10 review so I can get more motivative. Also please wish me luck and hope that I don't get another project! Review and Review and Review!**


	6. Plan In Action

Hey Readers! I'm back! I am so sorry that I haven't update for like 3months, but my computer had a virus that wouldn't let go on the Internet and also it ate all of my document ( aka my stories). And then when I reread the chapter I thought it looked boring so I rewrote it. Um, for later updates I might not be able to update as much since I got another project to do (6th project this year). I'll try my best to update as fast as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Fate Has Reasons**

**Chapter 6: "Plan In Action"**

**Hinata's pov**

Gosh, I'm so tired. I've been walking for five hours straight, and still no sign of them. I really should take a break, because I feel weak. Wait a second! What is with this red fog? *cough *cough *cough * It's poisonous gas! I got to get out of..........here (whisper). *faint *

**Kiba's pov**

Fuck! That was a horrible nightmare. Seeing Hinata's face like that brought back memories from when she lost her parents. She was so depressed that she didn't eat or sleep for a whole month. I absolutely hated that month, because I couldn't stand seeing her sad. It was a terrible thing seeing her that weak. She also noticed that she was too weak. That's why she stopped stuttering and became more tough. She lost all her innocence except for her innocent beauty.

**Itachi's pov**

"King Itachi!" I turn around and see a messenger at my door.

Just great! Another interruption! With all these interruptions I won't get any work done. I should really redecorate my office since it looks so plain. I guess I should answer the stupid boy before he screams again.

"King Ita...!"

"I heard you the first time, boy!"

"Sorry sir, but a bunch of workers are trying to hold him down since he is in no condition to move, and he needs his medication."

"OK, you may go young man."

"Yes, King Itachi!"

I guess the sharingan took a lot of energy from him on his first time. I guess it's time to train him the ways of our clan's sharingan.

**Sasuke's pov**

"Let me go, you worthless servants!" Great there go to knock me out again with that medication!

"We can't, young master! You aren't in the right conditions to move! You need you rest, sir!" Oh, that head-maid is getting on my last nerves!

"Let me go this insist!" I have to find Hinata! I can sense that she's in trouble.

**Naruto's pov**

She fell for it. Excellent! Now, I can put my plan into action. Thank you, Sasuke. You activating your sharingan is one of the best things to happen.

"OK, men! Start the plan!"

~The three men that came with Naruto, headed for Hinata and one of them picked her up bridal-style. They then start to run away from Naruto. Then he began to follow them. After running for a few minutes, the three men gently woke Hinata up.~

"Excellent." This just might work.

**Itachi's pov**

"Hey, Sasuke! Will you stop yelling, your giving me a headache!"

"Not until you let me go!"

"OK then, Sakura you know what to do."

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun! This won't hurt a bit!"

"Wait when did you come back from Suna?!"

"Yesterday, so I could be the one to help you get better."

"Anyways, come on time for your medication!" I guess now I know why Sasuke hates her so much. Her voice is torture and apparently she doesn't see that she has no chance with him.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Sakura, you murderer, that hurt!" Hahaha, this is entertaining.

Well, I better go back to work or else I'll never finish. Hm, I wonder what this bad vibe means. It seems it's coming from the woods.

**Kiba's pov**

Great, it's already noon and I didn't even notice. Why didn't Shino wake me up? He always wakes me up since he tells me he finds it amusing to see my reaction of all his "wake-up" pranks. Let me check if he's in the kitchen and also get a glass of milk.

~kitchen~

Hey look, there's a note on the fridge. Let me see what it says. ' Dear Kiba. Something came up and I had to go. Neji is at the hospital. When you go there he'll explain everything to you. See yah.' I wonder what is going on? I better go see Neji.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Well there you go, Chapter 6 of Fate Has Reasons. Hope you like it or love it, but not dislike it or hate it. Please Review! A lot!**


	7. Who Are You?

Hey homies (lol I can't believe I typed that oh well)! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I've been busy. Well of course I should have been since I'm in like four clubs and have had to do a lot of things in all clubs. Also I have been very sleepy lately (must be from the stress). Thank God that I only have 35 days of school and if you count weekends then it's 52 days. Know during this busy time period there was a basketball game between the teachers and the girl and boy basketball team. Since I love to think with common sense I said the teachers were going to win and they did. Now I know, how could old people win against youthful teenagers. Well both teams sucked and some of the teachers, I believe, were secretly in the NBA (lol But seriously those teachers were good). Anyways enjoy the chapter my wonderful readers!

* * *

**Fate Has Reasons**

**Chapter 7: "Who Are You?"**

**Hinata's pov**

~ waking up ~ Hm, where am I? Oh, just great! I'm being kidnapped! Why can't vampires just leave me alone? I'm not pretty nor perky so why are they after me? I can't move my body and no one knows where I am. I guess there is no use, I am going to die in the hands of these monsters just like my parents.

~fell~ Humph. What was that? Who is that guy? Wow, he can certainly pack a punch.

"Hey Miss, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." I barely got those words out. He is so handsome and his smile is so cute. But one thing that ruined it all was that he was a vampire. Oh, Why! Why is it that all the hot males I meet turn out to be vampires. Is this a punishment.

"Hey, come on I'll..." Wait those guys are getting up again.

"Watch out! Behind you, Blondie!"

"Rasengan!" Wow, he just took them out with one hit. What kind of jutsu is that.

Finally, I can move my body, I guess that poison wore off. I need to get out of here. Just when I was slowly backing away, he turns his head and smirks at me. That made me blush and gasp for air. He completely turns around with graceful steps. Then he starts to walk towards me. He was about to touch my cheek since my back hit a tree, but then out of the blue, something grabs me and moves me nine yards away in like a second. I look up and see that it wasn't something, it was Sasuke.

**Neji's pov**

I hope Hinata hasn't gotten into any trouble. Please, let it be that Hanabi finds her. I don't know what I would do if I lost another person I love.

"Sir, we have taken the venom out so you won't form into a vampire. Also, you have a visitor."

"Thank you." I wonder who came here to visit me.

"Hey there, Neji! Feel any better?"

"Hello, Kiba. Yup, glad I didn't turn into a vampire."

"Wow, lucky you. Anyways, there is something you need to explain to me." I wonder what he wants to know.

**Hanabi's pov**

Oh, I'm so worried about Hinata. I hope she's ok. I wonder is Shino is tired yet because I'm about to collapse from exhaustion. Maybe I should tell him to stop so we can take a break.

"Um, Shino...."

"Hanabi, we should take a break."

"Oh." Hey, he beat me to it. I guess I wasn't the only one who got tired.

**Sakura's pov**

It's time to give my Sasuke-kun his medication. And then I'll give he a nice massage. I know he'll really like that.

"Sakura-sama!" Hm, a servant? What does she want?

"Yes?"

"Young Master Sasuke left the castle!" Oh, no! This isn't good! What is he gets injuried again.

"Itachi-sama!"

"Yes, Sakura." Wow, that was really fast.

"Sasuke-kun left!" After he heard that, he jumped out the nearest window. I heard a servant groan since they're going to have to fix that. I then jump out the window also and follow Itachi.

**Kiba's pov**

Man, Neji looks really bad. Lucky they saved him or then he'd be in an even worse condition. I've seen humans turn into vampires before. Since they weren't born vampires the transformation is painful and sickening. While you feel the pain, you get the urge to drink blood. This process goes for as long as about a week, and that week would probably be the worst week of your entire life. After the transformation is done, you then turn crazy and start sucking the blood out of anything without even thinking. It takes a year for a newborn created by venom to settle down and start to think with common sense.

"So Kiba, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Where did Shino go?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Well, I guess he must of went with Hanabi to go find Hinata."

"Why didn't he take me with him?"

"Well did you do something to anger Hinata?" I then get a flashback of what happened yesterday.

"Well did you, Kiba?" I then started to tell him what happened. ~ 15 minutes later ~

"What?! I have to find her!" I then pinched a nerve in the back of his shoulder and he went to sleep.

**Normal pov**

Itachi and Sakura arrived at where Sasuke is. Right there was when Sakura got hit with jealousy just like Naruto when he saw Hinata in Sasuke's arms. As for Itachi he smirked at how cute his brother and his mate looked.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Well there you go, chapter 7. Again sorry for not updating sooner! Please review because it makes me happy and when I'm happy I update faster (wink). You readers are awesome!**


	8. Lover Girl and Boy

Well, hello again. Um, I just have to say that I apologize for not updated for sucj a very long time. I got writers block on this story and during a time I lost interest. Afterwards, I misplaced the notebook I was writing in and for got about the story. But now, I found it and started to get new ideas. These ideas are not only for this story, but for other story that I think might interest you.

I also like to thank you guys for not threaten me and stuff. From what I remember, I don't think I received one bad review for not updated for so long. I have other good news. I have 5 chapters to post for this story, I still have to type them though. I am also working on chapter 13 because it's a little to short. Please if you have any ideas on what I should do for future chapters, send me a message on my profile and I'll consider them. You can go to the point where you write a chapter, and if I like then I'll post it and and give you credit.

So please don't hesitate to give me review and messages with ideas, because I can sure use the help. ~ peace and love lolz

p.s. heads up I'm think of killing of one of Hinata's love interests early than I was planning to because I got other ideas

**Chapter 8: Lover Girl and Boy**

**Hinata's pov**

I'm to deep in. I can't disconnect my eyes from his. Those eyes are just so deep. I can see sadness, anger, frustration, and love in them. I guess he really is in love with me. But that make no difference, he's a vampire. Maybe not all vampires are evil. I heard they're starting to drinl animal blood instead of human. He probably is probably a part of that movement. Yet, this could also be a trap, since there are other vampires here, but one of them saved me. Oh, why me? Why me of all people in this world? What did I do to deserve this? Can't I ever get a break from terrible events? Someone up there must really hate me or likes to mess with me (no I just wanted to create a good story lol). That someone better stop before I get into a whole lot of trouble. (haha don't think so ^ - ^)

**Sasuke's pov**

Man, she is so gorgeous and intoxicating. Her eyes are so pure, but they've gone through so much. I hope she feels something for me too. She's getting nervous, must be because she is surrounded by too many vampires. I got to get her out of here.

"Itachi, I feel fine. I'm going to take back home."

"Okay, little brother. Oh, and it was nice to meet you, Hinata." After that, I disappeared while carrying her bridal-style.

**Naaruto's pov**

Be calm, be calm, be calm! I can't let my emotions show. I must keep grinning until I have privacy. Oh, so Sakura came back, this will come in handy.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, Naruto!" I walk towards her with the grin still kin place.

"I thought you were going to stay in Suna for a year."

"Yeah, but I changed my mind." More like, You can't live without Sasuke.

"Hello, Itachi-sama."

"Hello, Naruto." Why is Itachi looking at me like that? Is he on to me?

**Itachi's pov**

I wonder why Naruto was here. Well, I'll find out soon enough when him and Sasuke have an interesting conversation. Anyways, I should get back to finish up some paperwork that I left behind. I get the feeling that Sasuke is getting himself into something dangerous with that girl. I don't know why? Maybe it has do with the fact that there is a scent of jealousy in the air. Now, I wonder where Sasuke took that girl.

**Hinata's pov**

I guess he read my mind since we disappeared in a flash. After what seemed thirty seconds, we arrived at a beautiful lake. Then I realized that this is the lake in the hide out that I'm suppose to meet my cousin and sister. My eyes my are surprised again when I look at him again. He gives me a sorry look which I believe is cute, but I don't show it in my expression. I open my mouth to tell him to put me down, but nothing comes out of my mouth. Still he manages to read my mind I guess since he puts me down. I'm still stuck in embrace though. This time I get the courage to talk.

"Can you please let me go?" I say in a gentle whisper.

"Do you want me to let go?" I then again stare at him with shocked eyes not able to respond. He takes that as a no and tighten his arm around my stomach and digs his head into the back of neck. This cause a shiver to go down my spine.

It's weird, people say that vampires feel ice cold. With him to me he feels like a soft, cool breeze in the start of fall. I guess people feel it like that because of the fear. My expression calms down and this causes him to smile into my neck. I then try one more time to speak to him.

"How did you find out about this place?"

"I have my ways." I don't know why, but for some reason I didn't find that creepy.

"More specific please."

"Let just say I would do anything to keep you safe." He then turns me around and kisses me on the lips. After we departed, I let out a soft, content sigh.

**Shino's pov**

Sunset. I guess we got to the hide out just in time. The woods are most dangerous at night. I would be one gruesome night if we were stuck out here.

"So, Hanabi, how do we get into the hide out?"

"There is a secret door. You need to find the outline of it you place a finger in the hole that is located in the down-left corner." I didn't even notice when she opened the door that was in the boulder. We enter through the opening and find Hinata in the arms of that prince vampire. So glad I didn't bring Kiba along.

**Sakura's pov**

"So Naruto, now that Itachi is gone, let's cut to the chase. You know I want Sasuke, and I can see you seem to be interested in that ugly, human girl."

"Watch your mouth, Sakura! She isn't ugly, she is gorgeous and leaves you looking like a toad." When did Naruto stop loving me?

"Anyways, I could see that Sasuke is attached to her and I want to change that."

"Well then, you came to the right guy." What happened to the Naruto that I used to dislike. This new version was more evil and I can't believe I'm saying this, more sexy.

**Hanabi's pov**

"Hinata!" Wow! That guy is hot. But wait, he's a vampire! Wow, my sister is dating a vampire! This is so romantic!

"Who's your new boyfriend, Sis?" That when her famous blush comes. I look at the handsome guy and see that he's smirking. That is not just any smirk, that is a very hot, attractive smirk which can be used to make any girl just fall to his feet. After staring at his mouth I notice he's staring at me, which makes me blush. Gosh, my sister has great taste in vampires!

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

well i hope you enjoy/ please read and review


	9. My Sister Has A Boyfriend

Ch.9 – My Sister Has a Boyfriend

**Kiba's pov**

"Hey, Neji! I know you were let go and everything, but don't you think you should rest. I mean it's almost dark outside and you could stay at my place." Right now, a very angry Hyuga is getting dressed and ready to go out the door.

"But Hinata is in danger!"

"Don't worry. I bet Shino already found her. If you go look for her in this state, she'll be very upset." He then calmed down and followed me to my apartment. I'm relieved that he's thinking things through because I don't want Hinata to be madder at me.

**Hinata's pov**

Oh, no! I can sense Shino's anger rising. I have to do something quick before these two fight. I pull out of Sasuke's arms without difficulty and head towards Hanabi. I kneel down and embrace her. She embraces back with a lot of force. I pull away from the hug to stand up. I turn to face Sasuke.

"Thank you." I then turn around once again and head out the hide out. Behind me followed Hanabi and Shino. We enter the woods leaving behind a sad, looking vampire prince.

**Hanabi's pov**

For the past fifteen minutes, we have been walking in silence. Not one word has been said by any of us. It was getting very awkward, and the air got so thick that I can barely breathe. I couldn't take it anymore so I started a conversation.

"So, Hinata."

"Yes?"

"What's your boyfriend's name?" When I said that question, both Hinata's eye and Shino's twitched.

"He's not my boyfriend and his name is Sasuke." She tried to say that calmly and collected, but didn't succeed.

"Sure he's not."

"Hanabi, shut up!" Wow! That was the first time she has ever yelled at me. She has always been nice and kind even when I annoy her. There must be something weird going on with her and that vampire.

"Now hurry up, Hanabi. We need to go take care of Neji," she said to me. Man you'd think we'd take a break since it's night, but she seems to be fearless right now.

I turn around to see Shino's face. Well not his face more like his eyes. I look deep into then and find sympathy in them. My sister changed so much after the death of our parents. It makes me sad, because I miss the old Hinata, but I know that her changing was for the best, I think.

**Kiba's pov: dreaming**

The way she looks, the way she smells, and the way she feels makes my body feel drugged. My body goes numb and I feel a shiver go up my spine when she touches me ever so slightly. My love for her is so overpowering. Seeing her sleep on my chest with her head on my neck makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. But I know this is a dream, I know that we could never be. I still though believe that I have a chance with her.

"Hinata," I whisper and lift her chin up so my face is just one inch away from hers.

"Yes, Kiba?" She's says with her lovely, pearl eyes staring into mine.

"Do you love me?" A worry tone came from my voice.

"Well of course I do silly. I love you." She then giggles, but I know this is not reality. I close the distance between our lips and kiss her with so much passion. My heart slowly breaks little by little until tears just fall down my face and I break.

**Itachi's pov**

"I'm glad that you could join us for dinner, Sasuke."

"I'm only come to satisfy my thirst." I grab a glass of pig's blood and hand it to him. After that he disappeared in a flash.

Sometimes I wonder if it's healthy for him to have a human as a mate. Especially since a new rule was put by the court saying that it's no longer allowed to turn humans into vampires. The rule was one of the deals that were made in the peace treaty between vampires and humans. Though Sasuke knows about this rule he still doesn't let it affect him. He always keeps his emotions bottled up and it's an unhealthy habit that will affect him mentally, physically, and emotionally. I hope that Hinata will help him break that terrible habit.

"Well, Naruto and Sakura, shall we begin our feast."

"Finally! I'm starving! What about you, Sakura?"

"The same thing, stupid!" Oh, this is going to be one heck of a feast.

**Shino's pov**

"Hinata, maybe we should take a break."

"But it's dangerous in the woods at night."

"No need to worry, there is a cave up ahead and I could keep watch since I'm not tried." She then nods and I lead the way.

**Hinata's pov: dreaming**

It's so dark and cold. I can't hear or see anything. Fear is toxic in my head, while the loneliness takes over my heart. Tears crawl down my cheeks and my breathing gets heavier. The beating of my heart increases in speed. I start to panic and scream. I want to get out, I need to get out but there is no exit.

I stopped crying when I noticed a bright light in front of me. A figure suddenly appears in the middle, blocking some of the light. The figure starts to come towards me until it blocks all the light and stops. It takes off its hood. I then noticed the figure is a human. The person takes off their cloak and puts it on me to keep me warm. I look at the person's hair and decided it was a male. He took a flashlight out, turned it on, and revealed his identity.

"Sasuke," I said in a low whisper.

He lifted his arms open waiting for me to go in them. I move into his arms, wrap my arms around his waist, lay my head on his chest, and snuggle closer to him. He wraps his arms around me tightly. We stand there in the dark with the flashlight still on.

"Hinata," he says my name softly into my ear.

I look up at him, he looks down to me. Our lips inch closer and closer. They were just about to touch when suddenly I was woken up by someone who lifted me from my sleeping bag. ~end of dream~

'Huh, Neji?"

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Please, please, please, please review! It'll make me happy and post up faster!


End file.
